Chase Clouter
Chase Clouter is a character role-played by Penta. Description Chase Clouter is a 150-year old (at least according to his birth certificate), Jewish, homosexual, former-Olympic marathon swimmer. He claims he's from several cities; thus far he's claimed he's from: Vice City, Liberty City, Seattle, Boston, and a nondescript city in Texas. He has a daughter that he is willing to commit crime for, but he can't see his daughter because he did too much crime back home. He wants to leave crime behind but first he must do one last job. And he's also willing to do whatever it takes to get his daughter back, even if it means killing cops. Recent Events Chase needed a taxi and decided to ask [[Tessa Lamb|'Tessa Lamb']] for a ride in her car. He accidentally broke her window and apologized and made sure she understood he did not want a war between the gay Jews and lesbian taxi cab drivers. He offered her one favor unless she wanted to rob a bank or needed a pickup. She agreed and asked him to pick up litter if he saw any on the street. Later in the day, he had a duel at [[Los Santos Police Department|'MRPD']] against Cadet [[Francis J Francer|'Francis J Francer.']]' Francis' lost the duel and Chase threatened to hit him again with a flashlight. Francis then ordered other officers to shoot Chase, and he was shot multiple times by police. Chase was still reaching and was shot again, luckily he was shot in his vest and survived the shooting. Quotes *''"Bah Oy Vey!"'' *''"I miss my daughter over here!"'' *''"One more job boys and then I'm going to get my daughter over here!"'' *''"The only thing I fuck is men and then I go take a swim in a nice Olympic sized pool."'' *''"Listen I got a daughter."'' *''"I miss my daughter so much!"'' *''"I'll do anything for my daughter!"'' * "If you're going to question my love for my daughter then I will have sex with every man here!" * "Listen, I don't do drugs unless I'm shooting police officers. I don't know why." * "Listen, I don't want a war." Trivia *Chase got the gold medal in swimming in 1985 then he was caught having sex with a man. *He's trying to escape his life of crime. *He is addicted to doing crime. *He is a member of a gang he calls the OG3. *His daughter was taken from him due to his life of crime. *One of his boys snitched on him and now he hates snitches. *He helped the cartel smuggle drugs from Mexico to Texas. *He respects women but hates police officers. *[[Grimoire Carolynn Hauttogs III|'Grimoire Carolynn Hauttogs III']] is his daughter. *Chase agreed to help Randy Bullet kidnap police officer [[Domenic Toretti|'Domenic Toretti']] and considers himself an affiliate of Chang Gang. *[[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']] is his grandfather and invited him into Prune Gang. *He started and ended several gang wars on his first day in the city. *Claims to love men, but has asked various women for consensual sex. *He drives a Nissan X Mitsubishi 2-Z '85 Turbo Crossover. Clips * The ultimate character * Chase avoids a war * Hit in the vest * Duel of the century * Si me so horny * Chase gets a weapons license Gallery Chase002.PNG Category:Male